Shake It Off
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Adakah hal yang lebih menyebalkan dari mewawancarai mantan pacar yang sudah memiliki pacar baru untuk datang ke pesta dansa tahunan kampus? Jawabannya tentu saja Tidak!/"Jadi, apakah kau akan menghadiri pesta dansa yang akan diadakan pekan ini, Uchiha-san?"/"Aku akan datang jika itu yang kau mau,"/Apakah Sakura sanggup melihat Sasuke lovey dovey dengan pacar barunya? Well,let's see


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Inspired by Taylor Swift – Shake it off**

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari mewawancarai seorang mantan pacar yang akan menghadiri pesta dansa di kampusmu. Dulu mungkin aku merasa bangga memiliki seorang pacar yang menjadi idola kampus. Namun, sekarang aku mulai menyesal apalagi ditambah dengan fakta bahwa aku adalah anak klub jurnalis yang tersisa satu-satunya untuk mengemban misi menyebalkan ini.

"Jadi, apakah kau akan menghadiri pesta dansa yang akan diadakan pekan ini, Uchiha- _san_?" tanyaku sambil mengernyit melihat Uchiha Sasuke—sial, aku harus menyebut nama yang membuat lidahku tergigit—yang sedang _lovey dovey_ dengan pacar barunya si Shion sang primadona kampus—yiaks.

"Hn?" sahutnya acuh tak acuh.

Sasuke bergeming di kursinya sambil membaca buku bisnis yang tidak kumengerti, sedangkan Shion tidak pernah diam untuk meraba-raba dada Sasuke. Gadis sialan itu bahkan terlihat merendahkanku dengan tatapannya. _Damn!_ Rasanya aku ingin menjambak rambutnya.

Aku menaikkan _frame_ kacamata yang sedikit melorot sambil menghela napas sabar, "Sebagai satu-satunya anak jurnalis yang terpaksa harus mewawancarai idola kampus ini," Sasuke melirik tajam saat mendengar sindiranku, "aku harus menuntaskan tugas sialan ini karena masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan selain melihat kalian mengumbar kemesraan di tengah kantin yang ramai ini," lanjutku tegas.

"Percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat apapun denganmu jika saja si Suigetsu bodoh itu tidak diare dan melimpahkan tugas terkutuk ini padaku!" aku membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke. Jariku menggenggam erat pulpen melampiaskan amarah.

Tidak. Aku tidak cemburu. Hanya saja aku kesal harus mewawancarai mantan pacar yang sialan sangat tampan dan memesona ini. Sudah dua bulan kami putus dikarenakan Sasuke sudah bosan atas sikapku yang terlalu cuek dengan penampilan. Mungkin lelaki itu malu memiliki pacar sesorang kutu buku yang hanya memakai kaus dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak, celana jeans belel dan sepatu kets setiap hari. Berbeda dengan Shion yang selalu memakai _dress_ yang mencerminkan feminitas seorang gadis.

"Kau cemburu, hn?" Sasuke menunjukkan seringainya.

Rasanya aku akan meledak sebentar lagi mendengar pertanyaan yang menyebalkan itu. _Hell_! Untuk apa aku cemburu pada laki-laki yang meninggalkanku demi gadis lain. Perasaanku pun mengikis seiring dengan penghianatannya itu.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri," aku mendengus dan duduk dengan santai di hadapan Sasuke. Ia menatapku tajam dengan rahang terkatup rapat.

Shion terlihat memandangku dan Sasuke bergantian dengan resah, "Bisakah kau cepat menyelesaikan tugasmu itu, Pinkie bodoh?"

Aku berdecak mendengar cemoohan Shion. Gadis itu selalu menyimpan sejuta rasa cemburu padaku. Sejak aku dan Sasuke memasuki bangku perkuliahan setahun yang lalu, gadis pirang ini selalu berusaha memisahkanku dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang ia mendapatkan si berengsek Sasuke, mungkin itu sebabnya ia merasa di atas angin.

"Ucapanmu tidak sebanding dengan penampilanmu," aku memandang remeh Shion dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Sebelum Shion mengumpat lagi, aku kembali bicara pada Sasuke, "kau akan datang ke pesta dansa atau tidak, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke mencondongkan badannya hingga wajah kami sejajar dan berjarak sejengkal. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat memundurkan wajahku. Ia menatap mataku intens. _Onyx_ itu begitu kurindukan, namun aku sadar ia hanyalah mantan pacar berengsek yang mencampakkanku begitu saja.

"Aku akan datang jika itu yang kau mau," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum bengkoknya.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Shion tampak merengek seperti bayi, namun Sasuke tidak memedulikannya.

"Hanya itu yang ingin didengar oleh penggemarmu. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya," aku membalas seringai Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan pasangan itu.

* * *

Brak!

Aku membuka pintu ruangan klub dengan kasar membuat Ino, Karin dan Naruto yang berada di dalam tampak terkejut. Rupanya mereka sudah kembali dari kegiatan meliput dosen yang terlibat skandal korupsi. Aku lantas mendudukkan diriku dengan kasar di sofa dekat TV.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Datang-datang marah begitu?" tanya Ino sambil berjalan menghampiriku.

"Aku iri pada kalian," sahutku ketus membuat Ino, Karin dan Naruto mengernyit bingung.

Aku menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Kenapa aku harus dapat tugas mewawancarai si idola kampus yang menyebalkan itu sementara kalian meliput berita yang lebih berbobot?"

Karin tertawa dan duduk di sampingku, "Apa ini karena si idola itu secara kebetulan adalah mantan pacarmu?"

Aku mendecih mendengar ucapan Karin, "Mataku rasanya sakit melihat mereka _lovey dovey_ di hadapanku!"

Kali ini Naruto yang tertawa renyah, "Kau cemburu, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Tidak!" sahutku cepat dan melotot pada Naruto.

Pria berkulit tan itu hanya bersiul dan menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak mengerti dengan perempuan,"

"Makanya jangan sok tahu!" aku melemparinya dengan kaleng bekas minuman.

"Aduh!" Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Rasakan!"

"Hei, sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar," Ino melerai, "kalau kau cemburu, akui sajalah, jidat!"

Aku memandang Ino dengan tajam, "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak cemburu!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya kesal,"

"Kesal melihat mereka mengumbar kemesraan?" tanya Karin geli.

"Y-ya, mereka kan bisa melakukan itu di tempat yang lebih privasi! Bukan di depanku!"

Ino dan Karin berdecak bersamaan, "Kau memang _tsundere_ ," ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran kenapa kalian bisa putus?" Naruto duduk di depanku.

"Ya, benar. Aku juga penasaran. Kau dan Sasuke bagaikan pasangan yang tak dapat dipisahkan sejak SMA," Ino melanjutkan.

"Sudah jelas karena dia bosan dengan penampilanku yang cupu begini. Mungkin dia yang merupakan idola itu malu mempunyai pacar si itik buruk rupa," aku menyahut sarkatis.

Karin menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak setuju, "Kau percaya dengan gosip-gosip itu? Kau lupa bahwa dirimu yang memutuskan Sasuke begitu saja tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasannya?"

"Semuanya sudah jelas. Jika ia benar-benar mencintaiku apa adanya, dia pasti memintaku kembali. Tapi, kenyataannya dia malah pacaran dengan Shion!" seruku kesal.

"Mereka memang dekat. Tapi, aku tidak yakin mereka menjalin hubungan serius. Sasuke _teme_ bahkan tidak bilang apapun padaku tentang hubungannya dengan Shion," kata Naruto, lalu membuka kaleng minuman soda.

"Mungkin dia tidak ingin perselingkuhannya terkuak," aku menyahut asal.

"Kurasa Sasuke bukan tipe yang seperti itu," Karin lagi-lagi membela Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau selalu membela dia? Sahabatmu 'kan aku, Karin!" aku berseru kesal.

Gadis merah itu malah tertawa mendengar seruanku, "Sasuke 'kan tetap idolaku,"

"Sialan!"

"Baiklah, begini saja. Bagaimana jika kau membuktikan ucapanmu itu!" Ino berujar menantangku.

Aku menoleh ke kanan sedikit mendongak melihat Ino yang berdiri sambil bersidekap tangan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tadi 'kan bilang kalau Sasuke meninggalkanmu karena penampilanmu yang cupu ini," aku mengangguk mendengar ucapan Ino, "bagaimana jika nanti saat pesta dansa kau merubah semua penampilanmu dan menunjukkan pada Sasuke bahwa kau bisa lebih manis dan seksi dibandingkan Shion?"

"Lalu?" tanyaku pada Ino.

"Lalu, jika ia terjerat oleh pesonamu yang terpendam itu. Kau segera tinggalkan dia dan buat dia menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan dirimu. Bagaimana ideku? Hebat kan?" Ino menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga.

"Boleh juga," aku tersenyum miring memandang Ino.

"Haruno Sakura si itik buruk rupa berubah menjadi angsa yang cantik. Kurasa aku sudah menemukan judul artikel yang pas untukmu!" Karin berseru riang. Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita," Naruto bergumam sambil menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

"Kau sudah siap?" Ino bertanya antusias begitu aku, ia dan Karin berdiri di depan pintu aula tempat dilangsungkannya pesta dansa tahunan kampus kami.

"Ugh... Aku sedikit gugup," akuku jujur.

"Karena pertama kalinya kau memakai _dress_ seperti ini?" tanya Karin yang tepat sasaran. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Percayalah pada kami, kau malam ini sangat cantik, Sakura!" Ino memberikan semangat membuatku tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah, kita tunjukan pada Sasuke bahwa Sakura si itik buruk rupa sudah menjelma menjadi angsa yang cantik!" Karin tersenyum lebar padaku sebelum membukakan pintu aula.

Derit pintu yang berbunyi membuat seluruh perhatian orang-orang yang berada di dalam aula menoleh ke sumber suara. Aku dapat merasakan dadaku berdegup kencang dan tanganku mulai mendingin karena gugup. Semua pasang mata menatapku seakan menelanjangiku saat itu juga.

Karin dan Ino yang mengerti dengan kegugupanku lantas menggenggam kedua tangaku. Mereka berjalan di sisi kiri dan kananku membelah lautan manusia yang berada di aula pesta dansa. Aku dapat mendengar decakan kagum dan bahkan pekikan tidak percaya pada penampilanku saat ini.

Sebenarnya aku hanya memakai _dress_ sederhana yang terlihat manis. _Dress_ ini berwarna putih gading dengan beberapa renda dan lipatan yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Panjang gaun ini hanya sejengkal di atas lututku, punggungku pun terekspos dengan tali _spaghetti_ yang melintang. _Dress_ ini merupakan pilihan Karin.

Sedangkan Ino mempunyai tugas menata rambutku yang panjangnya sepunggung ini dibuat sedikit bergelombang. Wajahku hanya dirias dengan _make up_ natural dan aku tidak memakai kacamata, bahkan aku memakai _heels_ berwarna putih gading seperti gaunku.

Mataku berkeliling melihat apakah ada Sasuke di antara kerumunan mahasiswa, namun aku tidak menemukannya di manapun. Akhirnya aku memutuskan berhenti berjalan tepat di pinggir aula karena aku tidak begitu suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tes, tes!" aku mendengar suara Naruto yang bergema. Ia sedang mencoba mikrofon di atas panggung, "teman-teman, selamat datang di Pesta Dansa ke-67 Universitas Konoha!"

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar menyambut ucapan Naruto, "Baiklah. Aku tahu kalian sudah tidak sabar untuk berdansa. Kita mulai saja pesta ini dan _enjoy it_!"

Musik dansa yang bertempo cepat pun terdengar. Aku melihat orang-orang sudah mulai berdansa dengan heboh. Aku memilih melipir ke sudut ruangan.

"Hei, kau sudah secantik ini kenapa malah berada di sudut ruangan?" Ino bertanya heran melihat sikapku.

"Kau 'kan tahu aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian," sahutku sambil mengetukkan alas kaki ke lantai dengan tidak sabar.

Karin berdecak, "Lalu untuk apa kami bersusah payah me- _make over_ dirimu jika kau pundung di pojok ruangan begini, Sakura?"

"Aku—"

"—Sepertinya pesta ini semakin meriah! Bagaimana jika kita buat suasana semakin panas? _Shake your bodies, guys!_ " Naruto berteriak semangat di atas panggung dan mengambil alih sebagai DJ. Musik yang sangat kukenali pun berputar, lagu kesukaanku, Shake it off dari Taylor Swift.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menari?" Ino bertanya dengan cengirannya yang ceria.

"Oh, aku tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhku jika mendengar lagu ini!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Karin menarik tanganku sampai ke tengah ruangan.

Aku dapat menyadari berpasang-pasang mata lelaki memandangi kami bertiga. Ini sudah tidak bisa dikatakan pesta dansa lagi. Pesta ini semakin liar dan menyenangkan! Aku tertawa riang bersama Ino dan Karin, melupakan fakta bahwa aku berada di sini untuk membalas dendam pada Sasuke.

Aku begitu terhanyut dengan tarianku dan ketika badanku berputar, aku bisa melihat Sasuke dan Shion baru datang dari arah pintu aula. Shion terlihat memeluk erat lengan Sasuke. Sedangkan mantan pacarku itu terlihat cuek dan matanya berkeliling seolah mencari sesuatu.

Aku tersenyum miring dan memberi tanda kepada Karin dan Ino bahwa Sasuke sudah datang. Mereka pun mengikuti arah pandangku, saat itu pula mataku dan Sasuke bertemu. Ia terkejut sesaat melihat penampilanku, begitu pula dengan Shion yang tidak dapat menutup mulutnya saking syoknya mungkin? Aku tertawa dalam hati.

 _My ex-man brought his new girlfrined_

 _She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake_

 _And to the fella over there with the hella good hair_

 _Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake_

Lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Taylor Swift membuatku tertawa karena sesuai sekali dengan situasi saat ini.

Aku menari sambil melangkahkan kaki ke arah Sasuke. Aku menatapnya menggoda dengan seringaiku. Ia menyeringai ketika aku berdiri di hadapannya dan meletakkan kedua tanganku di bahunya.

Shion tampak ingin memprotes, tapi Karin dan Ino sudah lebih dulu menyeretnya pergi dari hadapanku dan Sasuke. Aku memutar tubuhku hingga punggungku menyentuh dada Sasuke. Aku menggerakkan tubuhku seduktif di depan tubuhnya. Aku bisa mendengar Sasuke menggeram rendah.

Aku kembali menghadap Sasuke, menggigit bibir bawahku seraya tertawa dan menarik Sasuke ke tengah lantai dansa. Kami menari seperti yang lain, menggerakkan tubuh sesuai musik yang berdentum kencang. Aku menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke yang tertawa ketika aku menggerakkan tangannya menari. Sungguh, aku rindu tawanya ini. Aku rasa aku kembali jatuh pada pesona Uchiha Sasuke. Sial!

Aku masih terpaku melihatnya tertawa hingga senyum pun melebar di bibirku. Sasuke menatapku intens dan sebelum musik benar-benar berakhir, Sasuke menangkup kedua sisi wajahku dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

Aku terbuai dengan sentuhan bibirnya, lama-lama ciuman kami menjadi lebih intim. Bahkan sampai musik berganti menjadi lebih gila pun, Sasuke belum melepaskan ciumannya. Aku bahkan sudah mengalungkan tanganku di leher Sasuke. Lidahnya menari dengan lincah di mulutku. Dan ketika aku merasa dadaku sesak, aku mendorong pelan dada Sasuke hingga ciuman kami terlepas.

Sasuke mencoba menciumku lagi, tapi kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan. Aku masih ingat alasan aku berada di sini. Aku harus memberi lelaki ini pelajaran. Ketika bibirnya akan menyatu dengan bibirku, aku melepaskan diri dan pergi dari hadapannya setelah tersenyum miring. Aku dapat melihat ia mengusap wajahnya kasar hingga kudengar ia meneriakkan namaku dan aku berlari keluar.

* * *

"Hahahaha!"

Aku tertawa puas setelah berlari cukup jauh dari gedung aula. Kududukkan diriku di kursi yang berada di bawah pohon dekat fakultas seni. Keadaan yang sedikit gelap karena penerangan yang minim tidak membuatku takut karena aku terlalu bahagia.

Bahagia melihat wajah tersiksanya Sasuke ketika aku melepaskan diri dan melihat marahnya Shion ketika kekasihnya itu mencium mantan pacarnya. Aku benar-benar gila! Ini balas dendam yang begitu menyenangkan.

"Sudah selesai tertawanya, hn?"

Suara berat Sasuke membuatku membulatkan mata dan berdiri. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena ia berdiri di tempat yang begitu gelap sampai ia berjalan dan berdiri satu meter di depanku barulah aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali, Sakura," Sasuke memandangku datar sambil memasukkan tangan di dalam saku celana hitamnya.

Aku mendengus. Di situasi seperti ini, Sasuke masih saja bisa bersikap datar begitu, "Oh, tentu saja! Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari malam ini!" seruku sambil bersidekap tangan menyeringai menatapnya.

"Oh, ya? Bisa kau jelaskan maksud yang kau lakukan tadi padaku? Setahuku kau bukan tipe gadis yang seperti itu. Menggodaku di depan umum," Sasuke menunjukkan senyum bengkoknya. Pria ini terlihat begitu tenang.

"Setiap orang pasti mengalami perubahan, Uchiha," aku mendongak menantangnya.

"Aku tidak suka kau bersikap seperti orang asing padaku," Sasuke mencekal pergelangan tanganku dengan erat membuatku meringis.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari mantan kekasihmu yang kau tinggalkan demi gadis lain?!" aku menghentakkan tanganku dan berniat pergi meninggalkannya, tapi Sasuke kembali menarik tanganku dan membuat punggungku terbentur dengan batang pohon yang besar. Aku sedikit meringis sakit.

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu karena gadis lain. Kau yang pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja!"

Aku bisa melihat kemarahan Sasuke dari kedua manik hitamnya. Meski suaranya tidak berteriak, tapi aku tahu jika ia saat ini sedang berteriak padaku dalam suara rendah. Wajah kami sangat dekat, aku bisa melihat ia mengatupkan rahangnya begitu keras dan tatapan itu mengintimidasiku.

"Oh! Tentu saja kau meninggalkanku demi Shion! Buktinya kau tidak memintaku kembali dan malah pacaran dengan dia!" seruku sambil menahan air mata yang akan keluar.

Sasuke menundukkan kepala dan menghela napas kasar, "Aku tidak meninggalkanmu karena dia dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya,"

Aku mendengus membuang muka ke kanan, "Aku tahu kau pasti malu memiliki pacar yang cupu sepertiku. Kau itu idola, sedangkan aku hanya gadis culun," suaraku mulai bergetar. Aku tidak boleh menangis di hadapan pria ini.

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tanganku membuatku berpikir jika ia memang meninggalkanku karena penampilanku yang cupu. Aku merasakan hatiku berdenyut sakit dan kecewa.

"Jadi, kau percaya pada gosip itu?" Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajahku hingga aku tidak mungkin bisa lari.

"Sikapmu yang membuatku mempercayainya," sahutku tanpa mau memandangnya.

Kudengar Sasuke menghela napas lagi, "Kau tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Sekarang, tolong dengarkan penjelasanku, Sakura," Sasuke menarik daguku hingga wajah kami kembali bertatapan. Bolehkah aku berharap Sasuke masih mencintaiku? Bolehkah aku berharap pikiran yang selama ini menghantuiku itu hanyalah tindakan bodoh?

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Shion. Ia yang terus menempel padaku dan aku memakai kesempatan itu untuk membuatmu cemburu. Aku berhasil melakukannya,"

"Aku tidak cemburu!" aku menatapnya kesal. Ia mendengus geli. Sialan!

"Terserah apa katamu," sahut Sasuke, "dan kau harus tahu jika aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Sakura, Haruno Sakura yang selalu menerimaku apa adanya. Aku pun mencintaimu apa adanya. Jadi, bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu lagi?"

 _Onyx_ di hadapanku ini terlihat memohon. Aku pun tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku masih mencintai priaku ini dan selamanya akan mencintainya. Mungkin aku yang selama ini egois dan cemburu ketika melihat Sasuke dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang manis dan seksi.

"Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku walaupun aku tidak manis dan seksi?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Sial! Kalau kau tidak manis dan seksi, lalu kenapa aku bisa terangsang hanya dengan melihatmu memakai gaun sialan ini?!"

"Eh?" pipiku merona mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang frontal.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Apa—hmmmpp!"

Sasuke mengunci mulutku dengan bibirnya. Ia menghisap, melumat dan mengeksplorasi bibirku dengan rakus. Tangan kanannya menarik pinggangku hingga tubuh kami menempel, tangan kirinya menangkup wajahku. Kedua tanganku secara otomatis melingkar di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya sesaat dan kembali memiringkan kepalanya untuk melumat bibirku. Lidahnya menjilat permukaan bibirku, memberitahu jika ingin mengborak-abrik isi mulutku. Aku membuka mulut dan lidah kami kembali menari.

Napasku terengah ketika Sasuke mengusap punggung terbukaku dengan sensual. Puas dengan bibirku, Sasuke memindahkan daerah jajahannya di leherku yang putih. Ia menciumnya, menjilat dan meninggalkan ruam merah di sana.

"Kau milikku. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau meninggalkanku lagi, Sakura," Sasuke berbisik rendah di telingaku sebelum mengulumnya.

"Aahnn!" aku mendesah saat Sasuke mengulum telingaku dan tangan kirinya bergerak nakal meremas dada kananku.

"Kau benar-benar nakal terus menggodaku seperti ini," desah Sasuke dengan suaranya yang seksi.

Sasuke membuka tali gaunku membuatnya turun hingga dada telanjangku terekspos di depannya. Meski sudah sering melakukan kegiatan intim ini dengannya, aku tetap merasa malu. Apalagi saat ini kami berada di taman kampus.

"Aaahhnn... H-hentikan, Sasuke- _kun_! Kita d-di taman!" aku mencoba menghentikannya, namun tubuhku terlalu lemas karena sentuhan Sasuke.

"Kita harus melakukannya dengan cepat jika tidak ingin ada yang melihat!"

Tangan Sasuke menyusup di balik rok gaunku dan menggosok kemaluanku. Aku menggelinjang, meremas bahu Sasuke karena rangsangan ini begitu kuat. Sasuke menatap lapar dadaku sebelum menghisapnya dengan kuat.

Gila! Ini gila! Bercinta di _outdoor_ seperti ini membuat kenikmatannya berkali-kali lipat. Perasaan takut dan ingin cepat terpuaskan itu membuat tubuhku semakin sensitif.

Tanganku dengan tidak sabaran membuka ikat pinggang Sasuke beserta pengait dan menurunkan celananya hingga terpampanglah junior Sasuke yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar, sayang?" Sasuke menyeringai menatapku.

"K-kau bilang harus cepat sebelum ada yang melihat," aku menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah.

"Kau benar-benar gadis penurut,"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat tubuhku hingga secara otomatis kakiku melingkar di pinggangya. Punggungku bersender di batang pohon yang kasar. Dengan tidak sabar, Sasuke memasukkan penisnya di lubang terdalamku.

"Aaaahhnn!" aku melenguh panjang merasakan miliknya memenuhi lorongku.

"Aku sedang tidak bisa lembut saat ini, Sakura,"

"Ya, lakukanlah," sahutku menatap matanya yang sudah dipenuhi kabut nafsu.

"Sial! Ekspresi pasrahmu itu membuatku tidak tahan lagi!"

Sasuke melakukan gerakkan _in-out_ nya dengan tidak sabaran. Perlakuan kasarnya ini membangkitkan gairahku yang semakin menggebu. Hingga tidak sadar aku memohon padanya untuk lebih cepat dan dalam.

Kedua payudaraku yang bergoncang menarik perhatian Sasuke untuk dihisap. Aku semakin mendesah hebat ketika pergerakannya di bawah sana semakin cepat.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ , aku mau—"

"Keluarkan bersama, Sakura!"

Sasuke semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Aku melingkarkan kakiku dengan erat di pinggang Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dapat kudengar suaranya yang terengah-engah di telingaku dan sesekali ia menjilat dan menggigit leher kiriku dengan gemas.

"Aaaaahhnn!"

Aku mendesah panjang melepaskan klimaksku dan Sasuke menggeram menahan desahannya dibalik leherku. Dapat kurasakan peluh mengalir di seluruh tubuhku, begitu pula Sasuke.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuhku hingga aku dapat menapaki tanah kembali. Aku masih mengatur napas merasakan percintaan kami yang begitu hebat. Ketika aku menunduk, aku melihat penis Sasuke kembali berdiri tegak.

"Tidak! Jangan katakan kalau..." aku memandang Sasuke tak percaya.

Pria di hadapanku ini menyeringai dan segera memutar tubuhku hingga aku menghadap batang pohon. Ia menarik pantatku membuat tubuhku secara otomatis menungging dan memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang terdalam milikku.

"Aku belum selesai, Sakura," ucapnya dengan suara menggoda.

"Tapi, nanti ada yang melihat bagaimana? Aaahnn~" aku kembali mendesah saat penisnya memasuki lorongku dan ia menggenjotnya dengan tempo lebih lembut.

"Tidak akan ada yang melihat karena di sini sangat gelap dan..." Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya hingga menempel di punggungku, kedua tangannya meremas payudaraku dengan lembut. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"...tempat ini terkenal angker,"

"Hiyaaaa! Sasuke- _kun_! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_."

* * *

 **The end**

* * *

For Sasuke's birthday on July 23th 2015.


End file.
